For Old Time's Sake
by Pete the Rock
Summary: What if Serena was successful in grabbing Ash's hand after leaving their Pokemon with Clemont and Bonnie? Amourshipping.


_Disclaimer: No ownership of Pokemon.  
Summary: What if Serena was successful in grabbing Ash's hand after leaving their Pokemon with Clemont and Bonnie? Amourshipping._

* * *

_**For Old Time's Sake...**_

* * *

It was the night of Ash's victory over Ramos in the Coumarine Gym to earn the Plant Badge, his fourth in the Kalos League. The next gym that he could go to now is Lumiose City and challenge the gym leader and current traveling partner, Clemont. "I can't believe I already have four badges," he stammered with Pikachu on his shoulder and the Plant Badge in his hand. Those two and their friends were resting in the Pokémon Center. "Now I can fulfill my promise to Clemont and challenge him in the Prism Tower." Pikachu grew excited about battling Clemont with his team including Goomy, Hawlucha, Frogadier and Fletchinder. Serena came to Ash with something on her mind.

"Ash?" she called, having the two look up to the dark blond companion in the pink hat.

"Serena, what's up?" Fidgeting her finger to curl her messy hair, Serena briefly fumbled her words.

"Well, in a few days is my Pokémon Performing debut but... I might need some clothes for the Showcase. If it's okay, I'd like you to accompany me. And if Pikachu feels okay, I'd want Clemont and Bonnie watching our Pokémon." Pikachu gave Serena a deadpan look, unsure why he and Ash should be apart.

"Why would I want to be away from my Pokémon, let alone Pikachu?" The answer would come from Nurse Joy coming up.

"Because tomorrow is the Coumarine Festival," she replied. "Every year, trainers find gifts for their Pokémon to help strengthen their bonds after putting the gifts under the Vow Tree." Ash got excited about the event, wondering how to treat his Pokémon.

"That sounds so cool!" The event motivated Pikachu to agree to the cause.

"Sounds like Pikachu wants to go along with the idea," Serena studied. Ash didn't want to separate from Pikachu, even if it was for a day. Since they left Pallet Town to follow their dreams of Pokémon Mastery, the two were practically attached to the hip.

"Well, if Pikachu wants to go with this festival, I might as well go along with it, too." Serena's smile was satisfaction. The next morning, the group stepped out of the Center for some fresh air and for Ash and Serena to release their Pokémon. Pikachu, Hawlucha, Frogadier, Fletchinder, Goomy, Fennekin and Pancham all wondered what the deal was. "Okay, today, Clemont and Bonnie will be watching you while we find gifts for everyone." All of the Pokémon glared back at the Prism's Gym Leader and his sister. Dedenne hopped out of Bonnie's bag and met up with Goomy, their friendship on good terms. It wasn't long ago that Goomy, a Dragon-Type Pokémon, was afraid of Dedenne, an Electric/Fairy-Type. Pretty understandable since Dragon-Type Pokémon were weak against Fairy-Type Pokémon.

"So this is the lineup of your Pokémon," spoke Ramos as he came to the scene on his Gogoat. "Quite the amazement." Everyone, including Nurse Joy and her Wigglytuff, greeted the Gym Leader.

"Ramos, what's up with the festival and the Vow Tree?" asked Ash. Ramos dismounted his steed and approached the group.

"You wish to learn, young man. Well, when I was a young man, perhaps just as young as you and with Gogoat as a Skiddo, I planted a special tree which had budded from a land where the sun wouldn't reach it and it soon grew to the largest tree in Coumarine Town which soon became my home and Gym. The tree is special since the gifts left have proven legendary by many trainers to many Pokémon. That's why the Coumarine Gym is also known as the Vow Tree." That's quite a legend.

"So putting my Pokémon's gifts under the Vow Tree will make us stronger as a team?" The Pokémon could only wonder what gifts Ash and Serena were going to put under the Vow Tree now that the legend's been told. After some more discussion, Joy led the Pokémon back inside.

"We'll make sure the Pokémon are taken care of," Clemont promised.

"You two bring back lots of gifts!" cheered Bonnie. Ash, Ramos and Serena laughed.

"At least a gift for each Pokémon," Ramos eased. With their best wishes, the siblings reentered the Center and both Ash and Serena started their journey for presents to give their Pokémon. Shaking like someone under-clothed for winter, Serena's excitement boiled over about being alone with the boy who rescued her after she got lost at Professor Oak's camp those years ago.

'I can't believe that I'm with Ash all alone,' she minded in glee. 'This is my chance!' Getting to his side, Serena tried to sneak her hand and grab Ash's. A finger grazed Ash's glove, getting his attention. He glanced, seeing Serena's hand disfiguring.

"What are you doing?" he questioned. Jumping back with her hands in front to plead innocence, Serena tried to deny her actions.

"Nothing!" She regained her composure and chose to say her peace. "Actually, I want to... I want to hold your hand if it's okay." Ash stood perplexed with the request.

"Why do you wanna hold... my hand? Is something around here scary to you?" Of course, this was the most absent-minded person in the Pokémon World when the subject is love so it's no surprise that he sported the deadpan look to her.

"Even if you don't remember that time you helped me out of the woods after I hurt my leg at camp, I want to relive the past and hold your hand." The explanation told Ash that Serena wanted to feel better about being with him. "So... if it's alright with you..." Serena's hand extended once more. Ash felt obligated to help her out since he encouraged her to follow her and Fennekin's dream.

"You did help me with my gym battles against Viola and Korrina. So why not?" Ash reached out and snagged her hand. One problem: both hands were right. Again, absent-minded about love.

"You know that's not the hand you're suppose to hold when walking, right?" It still didn't clue Ash in but he started to get an understanding.

"Is that how it works?" He switched from his right to left hand. Suddenly, something clicked in Ash's head the moment he held her hand. His eyes didn't see Serena but a little girl in a pink Sunday dress and straw hat. Her knee was wrapped in a handkerchief. His mind saw the little girl blushing in awe to him.

"Thank you," she praised, her face slightly stained from crying. Ash couldn't believe what he saw in front of him.

"It's you!" The girl gawked to the surprised reaction.

"Huh?" While his eyes saw the little girl, his ears heard the present day.

"What are you talking about?"questioned Serena. Ash's eyes refocused and saw Serena again. He shook his head from that scene and looked directly to Serena's eyes again.

"I-I remember now. I heard you cry and that was when we first met." Serena's face brightened at the memory of Ash's now coming to root.

"You _do _remember!" She lunged at Ash and hugged him. The hug reminded Ash of the one back at that same camp after helping her on her feet. Serena's hug had enough force to knock their headgear from the crowns, her hat falling on top of his cap. "I feel so happy..." Tears trickled down her face with a sniffle or two but a smile couldn't be missed. Ash found the smirk on Serena's face, surrendering his fight and wrapping his arms around her.

'I don't think I've been so close to anyone like that, not even Dawn or May! Is... this what love is, really?' After a while, Serena broke from the hug, still blushing and smiling.

"Sorry about that. My... My feelings got to me. Anyway, we should be getting something for our Pokémon." The moment ended but both were happy with the outcome.

"Yeah, we should get going." The two got on the monorail around Coumarine City where Ash wanted to know what Serena's getting Fennekin and Pancham. "You have any idea what to get your Pokémon?" Serena fumbled to answer that question.

"I wanna wait until we get to town to see what I can find. What about you?" Ash had a bit of difficulty with what to do.

"I don't want to get anything fancy for my Pokémon. Maybe a variety of Berries from a nearby wooded area." Not a bad way to save money.

"So no Black Belt for Hawlucha or Sharp Beak for Fletchinder?"

"Why would I need anything like that when my Pokémon are this strong on their own?" To Serena, Ash trusted the strength of his creatures naturally. Arriving at the next station, Ash and Serena began shopping. Walking down the avenue, Serena saw a white wedding gown, bedazzled with the shimmer of the sequins. She pictured herself in that gown, the veil draped over her face as she waited for her husband-to-be.

"So gorgeous!" Hearing the blond, Ash came over to see what she found.

"You want that to be your performing outfit?" Ears catching Ash's words spun Serena's head to him.

"N-No! uh... It's just a beautiful wedding gown, that's all." The wedding gown was gorgeous to look at. "Let's step inside and see what dress I should get for the performance." Agreeing, they entered the dress shop which stores some astonishingly beautiful gowns and dresses. As Serena browsed for something she would like, Ash stepped to the jewelery rack. He saw a pair of flame earrings. It would work for Serena with her Fennekin.

"What do you think?" The earrings made Serena laugh a little.

"Those do look like the fur from Fennekin's ears but..." She put the earrings back in favor of blue crystals. "I prefer these." Ash could argue about relating to her Pokémon but chose to say nothing. That's when his eyes turned to the sunglasses rack. A pair of black sunglasses with red frames was an item he picked up in front of Serena.

"How about these for Pancham?" Serena picked the glasses from his hands to take a close look at it.

"Yeah, I love it!" Ash soon noticed red ribbons in Serena's hand. "And with these ribbons for Fennekin, I'm done!" All that's needed was Ash's Pokémon. After Serena purchased the merchandise, they headed out to the woods. They soon found a Berry Farm hidden within a wooded area. The farmer allowed Ash to take the extra berries he had growing. Both returned to the monorail on their way back to the Pokémon Center.

"There's something I just remembered from Professor Oak's camp?" To Serena, it wasn't about her chasing a Poliwag.

"Something else?"

"Yeah, at the end before you and your mom headed home." The memories seemed to steadily return to Ash. Serena's baffled face could only wonder what else from the camp it was.

"What was it?" That's when Ash leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"Now I returned the favor." Serena's face reddened with awe at the kiss. Perhaps she missed the feeling.

"Oh my goodness!" Finding Ash after so long felt like they were together all this time. The monorail arrived back at the original station and it appeared as if Ash had been working out. He held Serena's hand as he slung the bag of berries over the other shoulder. Entering the Pokémon Center brought Pikachu, Fennekin and Pancham to meet the pair.

"Everyone behave while we were gone?" The Pokémon voiced to say they were obedient.

"Did you find every Pokémon a gift?" questioned Bonnie as she and Dedenne reached the trainers.

"We did," Serena replied. "But you know the drill... No Pokémon opens their gifts until it's under the Vow Tree." Pikachu and Pancham groaned, disappointed about waiting. Clemont and Luxio got to see his friends return and found the huge sack.

"Ash, did you spend every penny with what you got?" asked the Lumiose City Gym Leader. Ash scoffed, knowing better than to recklessly waste money.

"Not even close," he laughed. "I spent more time remembering back at camp than I did the few dollars for my Pokémon." Serena's laugh gave a hint to what occurred on the monorail. The befuddled looks of the Pokémon told the humans they had no idea. Wigglytuff drew a blank but Joy figured it out. She chose to let them figure it out.

"Anyway, Clemont and I got our gifts done for tonight," Bonnie announced. "After we eat, let's go to the Vow Tree together." After dinner, a huge crowd of trainers and Pokémon gathered by the tree. Much to the heroes' surprises, Team Rocket put gifts down under the tree as well instead of going after Pikachu or any Pokémon. While the heroes stood defensively, Jessie and James made sure no antics today.

"Not today, twerps," Jessie reassured. "We have gifts for our Pokémon, too." Even if that was their intention for the day, Ash didn't want to take a chance. Once the gifts were placed, everyone and the Pokémon watched the tree.

"Okay, everyone," Ramos called as he wove his arm up. "The lighting of the Vow Tree will take place. The time is less than a minute. When we get to five seconds, we'll count it down together!" Everyone waited as Pikachu found Ash's and Serena's hands locked.

"Ash, let our vow be to conqure our dreams," Serena promised. "Me being the best Pokémon Performer..."

"...And me being the best Pokémon Trainer," Ash agreed. They were ready to join the crowd in the countdown.

"Now is the countdown to the lighting!" announced Ramos. All held their (free) hands up to do the counting.

"5..." they chanted. "4! 3! 2! 1!" Finally, the tree lit up and the crowd cheered. Serena had gone to get the gifts for Fennekin and Pancham while Ash stood by her.

"Fennekin, here's yours," she offered. Fennekin scratched the gift open and grew excited about the ribbons. Pancham wondered if it was getting the same thing. "Pancham, here's yours!" When Pancham unwrapped the sunglasses, it seemed to take a liking but preferred the pair already on.

"And that's not all," Ash added. "You ready for a Berry Feast?" Serena's Pokémon and Pikachu couldn't wait. They didn't need to wait for long as Ash reached his sack with Frogadier, Hawlucha, Goomy and Fletchinder drooling for his gift to them. Opened, the Pokémon went to town on the variety of berries. Even James' Inkay and Jessie's Wobbufett wanted some. Oddly, their Pokémon allowed them to have some. Today wasn't a day to fight. While the Pokémon snacked, Serena tapped Ash on the shoulder for attention.

"So when did you become a good kisser?" Normally, a question like that would prompt the questioned to nervously itch his/her head. All Ash did was glare.

"Well, I'm looking at who taught me." Serena gasped to the reply in disbelief. She soon straightened herself out and stared back.

"If I taught you, I'll need to teach you how long a kiss should be." She lunged in and shared Ash's lips. This time, she wasn't backing away. No simple peck... but Ash found a moment of his own.

'If you won't let me breathe, I might wanna do this...' He clutched her head and jerked her body back with a twirl. What was this, a game of one-ups-man-ship? Serena grabbed his head, still savoring his lips. The siblings and Team Rocket couldn't help but watch.

"Should we tell those twerps to get a room?" Jessie scorned.

"If you did, they won't come out for days," Bonnie joked. Jessie wasn't laughing.

"That's the point." A friendship that started from a runaway Poliwag now became a vow of love. It may be a while before the two unlock lips but let them have their moment with the Pokémon cheering for the two. That wedding dress may not be far from coming true.

* * *

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY


End file.
